


Lunatic's Lament

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku tak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku. Aku tak tahu yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Aku bingung seperti ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang telah mati. Aku merasa sangat bersalah menjadi diriku. Aku merasa sangat rendah menjadi diriku. Diriku benar-benar rusak. Rusak oleh luka dan kebencian. Sangat mengecewakan. Akulah bajingan nyata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Lunatic’s Lament**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Alur Cepat, Typo(s),  EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

“Naruto!”

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memakai sweater orange dan celana jeans biru panjang yang kelonggaran tersebut menoleh menatap gadis berambut pink sebahu yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. “Yo! Sakura!”

Gadis modis berpakaian elegan yakni dress pink selutut tanpa lengan dibalut sweater merah tersebut berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Dia memeluk beberapa buku dan dibahunya tersampir tas tangan berwarna merah. “Naruto! Tadi gimana kelas Algoritma dan Pemrograman?”

“Bahas bikin database desktop. Buka aja modul bab 9.” Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku sweater orange-nya. “Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tadi kau tak masuk?”

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Lelah. “Partner kerjaku sakit, jadi dia tak kerja sambilan dan aku harus menggantikannya.”

“Oh.” Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

“Naruto-kun!”

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh serentak menatap orang dari sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda dengan poni yang menutup sebelah mata kanannya cemberut menatap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum riang menatap gadis yang memakai sweater biru donker dan rok mini abu tersebut. Sesaat Naruto menatap Sakura. “Saku, maaf ya.. pacarku akan marah kalau aku tak langsung menghampirinya.”

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. “Iya! Sana gih!”

“ _Ja!_ ” Naruto menghampiri gadis pirang yang tengah cemberut tersebut. “Ino-chan.” Naruto tersenyum lima jari setelah berdiri didepan pacarnya.

Ino menatap Naruto dingin. “Ngobrol apa kau dengan si jidat lebar itu?”

“Dia hanya tanya ‘belajar apa tadi?’ karena tadi dia tak masuk.” Naruto menjawab enteng.

“Huh! Kalau dia tak masuk, kenapa dia ada di kampus? Kau nggak bohong kan? Kalian bicarakan apa lagi?” Ino menatap Naruto penuh selidik.

Srek! Srek!

Naruto mengacak poni Ino pelan. “Ya ampun _darling_.. dia kan asisten dosen juga! Jadi jadwalnya banyak.. terus aku tak bicara hal lain karena kau memanggilku.. aku bahkan belum semenit bicara dengannya Ino!”

“Kau tak bohong kan? Dia tak menggodamu kan?” Ino menatap Naruto penuh harap.

“ _Darling_! Sakura punya pacar loh! Namanya Sasuke.. so.. ngapain dia menggodaku?” Naruto menatap Ino heran. “Kita sudah berpacaran cukup lama.. kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku?”

“Huh!” Ino mendengus kesal seraya melipat tangannya didada. “Kau terlalu ramah pada teman-temanmu! Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka menyukaimu? Atau dua atau bahkan lebih.. kau pasti akan meninggalkanku kan?”

“Hahahaha.” Naruto tergelak karena geli. “Sekeren itukah aku dimatamu Ino?”

“Huh!” Ino membuang muka. Kesal.

Tep!

Naruto menangkup wajah Ino agar dia menatap mata Naruto. “Ino..”

Cup.

Naruto mengecup bibir cherry didepannya sekilas membuat pemiliknya merona merah. “ _Darling_..” Naruto menatap Ino penuh keseriusan. “Jangan mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak perlu.. aku takkan melirik apalagi mencari gadis lain selama kau tak mengatakan bahwa kau tak mencintaiku lagi.”

Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto yang menangkup wajahnya seraya menatap Naruto dihiasi senyum manisnya. “ _Arigatou.. I love you Naruto-kun._ ”

“ _I love you too darling_.” Sambil menggenggam tangan Ino, Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari pipi kekasihnya itu kemudian sedikit membungkukan badannya agar bisa memagut mesra pacar cemburuannya ini.

“Ngghhh.”

Lengguhan Ino membuat Naruto semakin memperdalam pagutannya.

Ino mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Naruto. ‘Tidak biasanya dia menciumku lama begini.’ Ino sedikit heran dengan tingkah Naruto. ‘Ah sudahlah.. toh aku menyukai permainannya.’ Ino menutup matanya menikmati pagutan panas Naruto.

Sreet!

Ino membuka matanya karena heran dan terkejut saat Naruto mendadak melepas pagutannya. “Naru-“

“Haa.. maaf.. hha.. hhh.. hha..” Naruto bernafas dengan cepat sambil menundukan kepalanya.

“Kau kenapa?” Ino mengusap pipi tan Naruto.

Naruto nyengir kuda. “Aku lupa bernafas.”

Ino _sweatdrop_ mendengar ucapan Naruto. “Ceh! Kirain apa!”

“Ehehehe.” Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. “Pulang yuk!”

“Yuk!” Ino memeluk tangan kanan Naruto. Bergelayut manja disana.

“Sebelum pulang, apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?”

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. “Makan siang bareng kamu di Restaurant Teuchi.”

“Siap _darling_.” Naruto mengecup pelan kepala Ino.

Naruto dan Ino berjalan dengan mesra ke tempat parkiran kampus.

**-neverlookback-**

“Na-Naruto-kun.. aku menyukaimu..”

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil menatap gusar gadis cantik berambut biru donker sepunggung yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Gadis tersebut menundukan kepalanya karena gugup. “Hinata.. maaf aku tak bisa menerimamu.. kau tahu sendiri kan.. aku sudah punya kekasih..”

Hinata menggamit ujung baju polkadot ungu yang dipakainya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Naruto berkaca-kaca. “Aku tahu Naruto-kun.. aku juga tahu kau akan menolakku.. aku menyampaikannya hanya agar kau tahu.. itu saja..” Hinata tersenyum miris. “ _Arigatou_ mau meluangkan waktumu..”

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. “Sekali lagi maaf.. aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu tapi.. kau tahu kan.. aku sangat mencintai Ino..”

Hinata mengangguk pelan. “Aku tahu.. Naruto-kun.. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu..?”

“Kenapa tidak? Kalau aku bisa melakukannya demi temanku.. Dan jika ternyata permintaanmu sulit.. maaf aku tak bisa memenuhinya.” Naruto meletakan tangannya di bahu Hinata.

“A-Aku ingin memelukmu sebentar saja.”

“Maaf, aku tak mau Ino salah paham.” Naruto menolak dengan halus.

Gyuut!

Hinata menerjang memeluk Naruto sebentar. Yeah! Walau sangat sebentar, Hinata senang dapat membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto yang tertutup kaos hijau yang dipakai Naruto. “Oy! Hinata!”

“Sebentar saja!”

Naruto menarik nafas panjang. Frustasi.

‘Minggu depan adalah _aniversary_ jadian kami yang ketiga.. aku kasih hadiah apa ya? Dia kasih kejutan apa ya?’ Ino senyam-senyum sendiri sambil berjalan di koridor kampus. Dia memeluk buku-buku tebal tentang jurnalistik. “Eh? Na-Naru..” Ino sangat terkejut melihat pacarnya tengah berpelukan didepannya-dengan gadis cantik yang tak dikenalnya.

Brukk!

Ino menjatuhkan buku-bukunya sambil menatap Naruto dan Hinata penuh amarah, kesal dan benci. Naruto langsung menjauhkan dirinya dengan Hinata seraya menghampiri Ino. “Ino.” Ino mundur agar menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. “Ino! Semuanya bisa kujelas-“

“Berisik!” Ino berlari secepat mungkin agar bisa menjauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto berlari mengejar Ino, Hinata ikut mengejar Ino. “Na-Naruto-kun.. aku akan meminta maaf padanya.. akan kujelaskan semuanya.. aku yang menyebabkan semua ini.”

“Hm!” Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto dan Hinata menyisir kampus untuk mencari Ino tapi tak menemukannya dimanapun juga.

**-neverlookback-**

**Ino Point Of View: On**

Naruto?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aku merasa sedang dikejar imajinasiku. Kau tahu? Aku melihat senyummu disemua tempat. Penat, aku pun terduduk lesu dijembatan sambil menatap air sungai yang mengalir dibawahku. Begitu banyak rasa sakit, aku tak bisa berpura-pura tenang. Jiwaku gelisah dalam kekosongan pikiran yang hitam pekat.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menatap langit kelam tanpa bintang. Malam ini sangat hitam, sehitam pikiranku saat ini. Gambaran situasi yang terakhir kusaksikan kembali mencubit urat-urat syaraf mataku.

“A-Ano.. I-Ino-san..”

Ake menoleh ke sumber suara. Kutatap sinis perempuan kaku yang berdiri dihadapanku. Dia terlihat sangat gugup. “Apa?”

“A-Aku ingin meminta maaf.. aku.. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya.” Perempuan didepanku menunduk menyesal.

“Baiklah. Akan kudengarkan.” Aku menyilangkan tangan didadaku. “Aku juga penasaran. Kenapa pelacur sepertimu bisa memeluk kekasihku.” Aku berjalan santai melewati gadis tersebut.

“Ka-Kau mau kemana?” Gadis lavender tersebut menatapku heran.

“Pulang.” Aku menjawab singkat. “Ikut aku.”

**-Skip Time-**

Set!

Setelah kumatikan keran, kutatap diriku dalam refleksi kaca yang terpampang didepanku. Wajahku yang basah terlihat kelelahan dan memancarkan sedikit kelegaan. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku. Aku tak tahu yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Aku bingung seperti ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang telah mati. Aku merasa sangat bersalah menjadi diriku. Aku merasa sangat rendah menjadi diriku. Diriku benar-benar rusak. Rusak oleh luka dan kebencian. Sangat mengecewakan. Akulah bajingan nyata.

Ting! Tong!

Bunyi bell begitu menggema di apartemenku. Aku langsung mengusap wajahku dengan handuk yang tersampir dipinggir kaca seraya berlari kecil menuju pintu.

Cklek.

Pintu kubuka dan menampilkan pria berambut pirang menatapku gusar. “Ino! Darimana saja kamu? Aku mencarimu kesetiap sudut kampus! Tadi aku juga kemari tapi kau tak ada! Berhentilah membuatku galau!”

“Berisik!” aku menatapnya sinis. “Ada apa kau datang kemari?”

“Tentu saja untuk menemuimu! Ino! Biarkan aku jelaskan semuanya.” Naruto menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. “Sudahlah, aku malas mendengar penjelasanmu.”

“ _Pleaseee_.”

“Haa~ masuklah.” Aku mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Gak tega juga liat dia berwajah seperti itu.

Sudah 30 menit Naruto menjelaskan kronologis kejadian tadi di kampus dan percakapan-percakapan ringan tentang aniversary kami yang ke-3. Aku hanya menanggapinya acuh. Naruto menatap jam  sebesar figura kecil yang terpajang diatas televisi. “Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya aku pulang Ino.”

“Ya.”

Naruto menyeruput kopi yang kuhidangkan kemudian berdiri seraya mengambil kunci motornya yang tergeletak di samping cangkir kopinya. “Kalau begitu aku pamit ya.”

“Hm.”

“Besok mau kujemput?”

“Tidak usah, besok aku hanya ada kelas sore.”

“Baiklah.”

Aku mengantar Naruto hanya sampai pintu keluar. Setelah dia memberiku pagutan mesra, dia benar-benar pergi.

Cklek.

Kututup pintu sambil menarik nafas panjang. Aku melangkah ringkih kekamarku.

Bruk.

Kujatuhkan diriku sendiri di kasur. Aku menringkuk dan sesekali menguap. Perlahan-palah kupejamkan mataku. “Haa~ hari yang menyebalkan.” Ino melirik dinding disebelah tempat tidurnya. “Aku harus menata ulang kamar sebelah.”

**Ino Point Of View: Off**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

“Apa?!”

Gadis berambut merah muda memakai celana jeans hitam ketat dan kaus pendek ungu tersebut menatap Naruto penuh arti. “Yeah.. sudah tiga hari Hinata tak pulang ke apartemennya. Kau tahu? Bukankah tiga hari sebelumnya itu adalah tepat saat dia menyatakan cinta padamu.”

“Kemana dia pergi? Apa aku telah menyakitinya tanpa sadar?” Naruto mondar-mandir bingung didepan Sakura yang tengah duduk di bangku panjang taman universitas.

“Tak mungkin Hinata begitu. Dia itu gadis yang kuat! Dia menyatakan cinta walau dia tahu dia akan ditolak!” Sakura menatap Naruto penuh selidik. “Bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu?”

Naruto menjelaskan dengan detail tanpa terlewat sedikit pun.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. “Jadi, Hinata memelukmu dan kepergok Ino lalu kalian mencari Ino..” Sakura menatap Naruto penuh arti. “Apa Ino bertemu dengan Hinata?”

Naruto menggeleng pelan. “Ino tidak bertemu dengan Hinata.”

Hiks.

Sakura mulai terisak. “Naru.. gimana kalao Hinata diculik? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.. _handphone_ -nya juga gak aktif..”

Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. “Jangan menyerah Saku.. ayo kita cari bersama.”

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di perut Naruto yang bediri didepannya. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto hanya bisa menenangkan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya walau hatinya gusar.

Tak jauh dari mereka berdua, terlihat siluet seorang yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. ‘Gret!’

**Lunatic’s Lament**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Alur Cepat, Typo(s),  EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

‘Nggh!’

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Kenapa dia bisa tidur terduduk di kursi dengan kaki tangannya terikat? Bahkan mulutnya dibekam kain kotor. Dengan upaya gigih, Sakura mencoba membebaskan dirinya tapi usahanya gagal. Sakura mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri. ‘Aku sedang berjalan pulang kerumah.. kenapa aku berada disini? Ah.. aku ingat.. aku merasa seseorang memukul kepalaku.’

Sakura menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Ruangan tersebut bercat putih, tirai tebal berwarna merah tua menutupi jendela hingga cahaya tak bisa masuk. Bau mengerikan begitu pekat diruangan tersebut.

Krieett!

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Sakura menyipitkan matanya karena merasa silau menatap sinar terang dibalik pintu.  Didepan pintu tersebut menampilkan siluet ramping memakai celana hitam ketat dan jaket hitam hoodie, tangannya memegang sebuah tongkat baseball.. “ _Irasshai_ Sakura-chan!”

‘Su-suara ini!’ batin Sakura kaget.

Tlek!

Lampu neon menyala dengan sempurna membuat ruangan yang suram tersebut bertambah kengeriannya. Sakura menatap horror orang yang tengah berdiri didepannya. ‘Sudah kuduga!! INO!’

“Hmmp! Hmmmpppp!”

DUAKK!

“Berisik!”

“Ugghhhh!!”

Ino memukul perut Sakura dengan tongkat baseball besinya. Darah, air liur dan air mata menyatu di kain kotor yang membekap mulutnya.

Sakura membungkukan badannya-menahan rasa sakit yang melanda perutnya. _Emerald_ -nya terfokus ke lantai. Mata Sakura langsung terbelelak menatap lantai keramik berwarna putih. Sakura bukan terbelelak karena keramiknya tapi karena apa yang tergeletak disana.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang biru donker tengah terbaring kaku dililit rantai-disana dengan tangan dan kaki yang sudah terpisah-pisah dan genangan darah yang hampir mengering di sekeliling mayat tersebut. ‘HINATA!’ teriak Sakura tertahan oleh penyumpal mulut.

Ino melihat Sakura yang tengah tercengang menatap tubuh Hinata. “ _Ne_ Sakura.. kau mengenalnya?” tanya Ino dihiasi senyuman _psycho_ -nya.

Sakura menatap Ino ketakutan. ‘Orang ini sakit!’

Ino mendekati mayat tersebut kemudian berdiri tepat didepan mayat Hinata dengan tatapan yang sinis nan berkilat-kilat.

Duk!

Ino menendang pelan mayat Hinata seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. “Kau tahu? Aku tak sengaja membunuhnya.” Ino mengeluarkan pisau dari balik bajunya. “Aku hanya menyiksanya lembut.. tapi dia terus meronta-ronta sampai berhasil melepas ikatannya. Aku benar-benar kewalahan melawannya hingga aku tak sengaja menyobek lehernya.” Ino berjongkok menatap mayat Hinata kosong.

Syuut!

Ino mengiris wajah Hinata, menambah luka goresan di wajahnya. Ino menatap Hinata sendu. “Padahal aku masih ingin mendengar jeritan indahnya.” Ino menatap Sakura dihiasi senyuman tulusnya. “Sakura.. akhir-akhir ini aku sering berimajinasi dan terlalu khawatir pada sesuatu. Melihat pacarku dengan orang lain membuat kepalaku sakit. Saat membunuh gadis ini.. pikiranku menjadi terasa tenang.. saat itu aku sadar.. aku harus menyingirkan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Naruto-ku.”

“Nggh! Nggghhh! Hmmp!”

“Tsk!” Ino menghampiri Sakura yang meronta-ronta. “Sepertinya kau ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu padaku.. baiklah.. akan kubuka.” Ino membuka kain yang membekap Sakura.

Cuh!

Sakura meludah tepat diwajah Ino!

“Sialan! Dasar jalang!” umpat Ino sambil menyusut ludah Sakura di wajahnya.

DUAKK!!

Ino marah, dia memukul bahu Sakura dengan tongkat baseball.

“AAAAAAAA!!”

Teriakan penderitaan Sakura begitu menggema diruangan tersebut. Sakura merasa bahunya telah bergeser.

“Diam jalang!”

Duakk!

Ino kembali memukul perut Sakura hingga mulutnya memuntahkan darah. Sakura yakin, kali ini beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah. “Kau jalang gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kalau Naruto tahu apa yang kau lakukan ini, aku yakin dia akan sangat membencimu! Dasar sakit! Lacur! _Pshychop_ -”

DUAKK!

Pukulan mendarat dimulut Sakura. “Kubilang diamlah Sakura!” Ino mencengkram dagu Sakura. “Atau aku akan memasak daging temanmu itu lalu memaksamu memakannya.”

Glup!

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil menatap Ino takut.

Ino melepas cengkramannya kasar kemudian kembali membekap mulut Sakura. “Sebelum mengurusmu, sepertinya aku harus membereskan mayat jalang satu ini.” Ino menatap mayat Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju meja disudut ruangan dan membawa gergaji besi. “Sebaiknya kau perhatikan baik-baik bagaimana aku memotong-motong tubuh temanmu. Setelah mengantonginya, aku akan membuangnya secara terpisah-pisah.”

Syuuuut!

Ino membelah perut Hinata kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Clak!

Cairan darah dan lendir memenuhi lantai saat Ino mengangkat organ dalam Hinata.

“Kau tahu? Organ-organ seperti ini yang membuat ruangan ini seperti bau neraka.” Ino memasukan usus beserta organ dalam Hinata kedalam kantong plastik hitam. “Karena isinya kotoran. Ahahaha” Tawa _psycho_ Ino begitu menggema di ruangan tersebut.

‘Hukh! Hukh! Hukh!’

‘Sasukeeee tolong akuuu... Narutooo! Tolonggg! Lakukan sesuatu pada pacar mu ini! Dia gilaaaaaa!’ Sakura menangis pilu dalam diam-karena dibekam sambil berdoa dan mengumpat. Sakura menatap nanar temannya yang tengah dikuliti oleh Ino yang sangat menikmati adegan jagal pribadinya.

Ino tersenyum sinis tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. “Kau tahu Sakura? Ikan besar memakan ikan kecil. Yang kuat harus menindas yang lemah.” Ino menoleh pada Sakura sekilas dihiasi senyum penuh arti. “Duduklah yang manis dan persiapkan dirimu. Giliranmu akan segera tiba setelah aku menyelesaikan gadis jalang ini.”

**-neverlookback-**

“Apa?! Sakura tak pulang?”

“Hn.”

“Sasuke. Apa kau sudah menghubungi teman-temannya? Siapa tahu dia menginap di salah satu temannya.” Pemuda pirang jabrik itu mengernyitkan dahinya menanggapi temannya yang _stoic_.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan, walau wajahnya masih bertampang seperti teflon, dalam hatinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya. “Kemarin, dia bilang akan menemuimu Naruto.”

“Kemarin kami memang bertemu.. dan membahas Hinata yang hilang beberapa hari ini.” Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh arti. “Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?”

“Sudah tapi teleponnya pun tak aktif.” Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Frustasi.

Naruto memijat keningnya. “Hinata hilang.. dan sekarang Sakura..”

“Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, tolong hubungi aku. Aku ada kelas.” Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memijat keningnya.

“Ya ampun.. apa yang harus kulakukan?” gumam Naruto pelan.

Grep!

Seseorang memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto langsung menoleh pada orang tersebut. “Ino!” Naruto tersenyum lima jari sambil membalikan tubuhnya seraya merangkul bahu Ino.

“Ada apa Naruto? Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?” tanya Ino heran.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. “Tadi Sasuke bilang padaku bahwa Sakura tak pulang.” Naruto melirik Ino yang berjalan disampingnya. “Ino, apa kau bertemu dengan Sakura?”

“Tidak.” Ino menjawab dengan entengnya.

Naruto melirik Ino dengan ekor matanya. ‘Telingamu memerah. Kau pasti berbohong Ino.’ batin Naruto gusar. “Benarkah?”

“Bahkan jika bertemu pun aku tak akan menyapanya. Dia temanmu bukan temanku.” ketus Ino.

Srek! Srek!

Naruto mengacak rambut Ino pelan. “Dasar jutek!”

Ino hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto. “Naruto-kun.. di _aniv_ nanti, apakah kita akan merayakannya?” Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Tentu saja! Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat.” Naruto cengengesan penuh arti membuat Ino penasaran.

“Kemana?”

“Rahasia.”

Gyut!

Ino mencubit pinggang Naruto pelan-membuat Naruto geli. “Kemana ih!?”

“Hmm.” Naruto tampak berfikir keras. “Kau ingin ke laut atau bukit?”

Ino mendelik Naruto sinis. “Kenapa tanya? Jangan-jangan kau belum ada _planning_ huh?”

Naruto menggeleng cepat. “Bukan begitu, aku akan mengajakmu antara dua tempat itu. Mana yang paling kau inginkan?”

“Hmm. Mungkin bukit.”

“Yosh! Aku akan mengajakmu kesana. Sisanya rahasia.. besok, persiapkan aja dirimu _darling_!” Naruto menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman penuh arti.

“Huh! Yasudahlah..” Ino menatap jam coklat yang melingkar di tangannya. “Sudah waktunya.. Aku ada kelas.”

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. “Aku tunggu di halaman kampus.”

“Kau duluan saja. Aku tak suka membuatmu menunggu.”

“Tak apa.. hanya dua SKS kan? Cuma satu jam setengah..”

“Terserah..” Ino mendelik Naruto sinis. “Awas aja kalau kegatelan ke gadis lain!”

Naruto memutar bola matanya-bosan. “Iyaa.. Iya.”

“Aku masuk kelas dulu ya. Ja!”

Naruto menatap sayu Ino yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Naruto berjalan ringkih menuju taman kampus dengan berjuta pikiran negatif dikepalanya. ‘Apa yang telah kau lakukan Ino?’ Pertanyaan itulah dasar semua kemungkinan negatif yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Naruto duduk di bangku taman seraya menatap langit kelabu dengan tatapan kosong.

Tep!

Naruto menoleh pada seorang yang memegang bahu kanannya. “Yo Kiba!” Naruto tersenyum kaku-dipaksakan.

“Kau kenapa? Muram banget.”

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunatic’s Lament**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Alur Cepat, Typo(s), EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

Didepan pintu apartemen, terlihat pemuda pirang jabrik berperawakan tinggi dan ramping dengan kulit tan seksi tengah menatap bimbang pintu didepannya. Dia tampak berfikir keras. Dengan ragu dia menggerakan jari telunjuknya.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Cklek!

Pintu apartemen terbuka.

Pemuda berkaos ungu dan bercelana jeans biru longgar tersebut celingak-celinguk sebelum memasuki apartemen kekasihnya. Yeah! Pemuda pirang jabrik tersebut adalah Naruto.

Klek!

Naruto menutup pintu-pelan seraya membuka sepatu boot hitamnya. Naruto menarik nafas panjang. “Ya ampun.. apa yang kulakukan?” Naruto menelusuri apartemen Ino yang terlihat rapi. “Maaf Ino.. bukannya aku tak percaya padamu..” Naruto menelusuri hampir semua ruangan di apartemen tersebut. ‘Selanjutnya kamarmu..’

Krieet!

Naruto membuka kamar Ino sseraya masuk kedalam kamar minimalis yang tertata begitu rapi tersebut. Naruto memeriksa lemari, kolong ranjang dan kamar mandi Ino. ‘Tak ada yang mencurigakan.’

‘Hm?’

_Blue saphire_ Naruto terfokus pada figura-figura kayu yang berjajar rapi di meja belajar Ino. Naruto duduk di meja belajar, dia tersenyum lembut melihat foto Ino kecil berumur 7 tahun memakai seragam SD tengah berdiri diantara kedua orang tuanya. Mereka bertiga tersenyum lebar.

Naruto meraih figura coklat yang menampilkan potret dirinya dan Ino yang masih berusia 10 tahunan. Mereka berdua saling merangkul bahu dihiasi senyuman lebar. Naruto tersenyum lembut. “Sudah lama ya Ino..” gumam Naruto pelan.

**-Flashback: On-**

**Panti Asuhan St. Tyarah.**

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 10 tahunan-berambut pirang jabrik tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan pohon jati samping gereja. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya-menatap kosong langit biru yang cerah. Setelan abu-seragam khas anak panti asuhan-gereja yang dipakainya terlihat kotor.

Kriiet! Kriiet!

Bocah pirang tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil menggoyang-goyang ayunan yang didudukinya. Seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya-gadis pirang sebahu memakai kaos orange dan celana legging selutut tengah tersenyum. “Hai! Aku Ino.”

Naruto kembali menatap langit tanpa menjawab sapaan Ino.

Ino berjalan memutar agar berdiri tepat didepan Naruto. “Kau Naruto kan? Itulah yang sister katakan padaku. Apa kau ingin memainkan sesuatu?”

“...” Naruto masih tak mempedulikan gadis pirang yang mencoba akrab padanya.

“Tiap minggu aku kesini bersama orang tuaku.” Ino merogoh tas kecil yang tersampir dibahunya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah jeruk.

Grep!

Ino meraih tangan Naruto seraya meletakan jeruknya. Naruto menatap heran Ino dan jeruk bergantian. Mendapat respon, Ino tersenyum ceria. “Tanda perkenalan kita. Sampai nanti!” Ino berlari kembali pada orang tuanya yang bersiap pulang.

**Minggu berikutnya...**

Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto duduk di ayunan sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong.

“Hei!”

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis yang minggu kemarin menyapanya. Gadis tersebut membawa dua buah jeruk ditangannya.

“Jeruk ini lebih kecil dari yang kemarin.” Ino menyodorkan sebuah jeruk pada Naruto. “Tapi lebih manis.”

Naruto tersenyum kaku pada Ino seraya mengambil jeruk yang disodorkan Ino. “A-Arigatou.”

Ino tersenyum lebar. “Main yuk?!”

Naruto membalas senyuman Ino sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

**8 Tahun kemudian...**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah megah yang sudah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Baju yang dipakai Naruto sendiri serba hitam. Tentu saja karena rumah tersebut sedang berkabung. Naruto menatap sendu kedua potret yang terpampang di altar pemakaman.

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada gadis pirang terurai-sepunggung yang tengah terduduk lesu di karpet menatap altar dengan tatapan kosong. Kepala dan tangannya di perban. Mereka sekeluarga kecelakaan, benar-benar mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang dialaminya saat kecil. Naruto langsung menghampiri gadis tersebut-berdiri didepannya. “Ino.”

Ino menengadahkan kepalanya-menatap pemuda yang menghalangi pandangannya. “Naru..” Tengorokan Ino terasa tercekat, dia langsung berdiri seraya memeluk Naruto. “Hiks.. Naru.. mereka sudah pergi.. hiks.. mereka meninggalkanku..” Naruto mengelus-elus rambut pirang Ino. Mencoba menenangkannya. ”Ayah dan ibu sudah pergi.. hiks.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?” Ino mengeratkan pelukannya. “Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi.”

“Jangan berkata seperti itu Ino.” Naruto melepas pelukan Ino seraya menatapnya dalam. “Kau tak sendirian. Aku akan selalu disampingmu.”

Ino menatap mata Naruto. Mencari ketulusan disana. “Benarkah?”

Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil menyusut air mata Ino dengan jempolnya. “Ya.”

“Berjanjilah kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku.” Ino menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

“Aku janji!”

**-Flashback: Off-**

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, memfokuskan pikirannya untuk kembali ke masa kini dari ingatan masa lalunya. Naruto menaruh kembali figura yang dipegangnya seraya melirik jam dinding. “Gawat! Kelas Ino akan berakhir 30 menit lagi!” Naruto langsung bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Ino. “Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kampus.”

‘Ng?’

Naruto melirik sebuah ruangan tepat disamping kamar Ino. “Aku belum memeriksa kamar ini.” Naruto meraih knop pintu.

Klak! Klak!

“Hm? Dikunci!” Naruto memeriksa lemari dan laci diruang televisi. Hasilnya nihil. “Hh. Dimana dia menaruh kun-“

Pandangan Naruto terpaku pada kunci yang tergeletak dibelakang televisi LED 21 inch. Naruto langsung mengambil kunci tersebut seraya menghampiri pintu kamar.

Klek! Klek!

Cklek!

“Terbuka!” Naruto tertawa senang seraya membuka pintu tersebut perlahan.

Snif!! Snif!

“Bau apa ini?! Hoekk.” Naruto langsung menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Dia merasa mual dengan aroma yang menguar dari balik pintu. “Tahan Naruto!”

Naruto membuka pintu sambil menutup hidungnya. Kamar terlihat sangat gelap karena tirai yang terpasang di jendela ditutup. Naruto meraba-raba dinding samping pintu-mencari saklar lampu.

Tlek!

Lampu menyala memang membuat pandangan Naruto lebih baik tapi tidak membuat ruangan menjadi lebih baik. “A-Apa-apaan i-ini..” Kamar gelap lebih baik daripada kamar mengerikan yang tengah Naruto lihat. Tubuh Naruto seketika membeku-menatap horror lantai penuh dengan darah yang telah mengering dan tumpukan kantong plastik hitam mencurigakan yang menggunung disudut kamar.

“Ngghh!”

Naruto membalikan badannya, mencari siapa sumber suara parau yang mendesah pasrah. “Sa-Sakura..? kaukah itu?”

Walau shock dan kakinya terasa sangat berat, Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang terikat dikursi. Bajunya begitu kotor oleh darah dan keringat. Gadis yang wajahnya penuh luka sampai sulit dikenali tersebut menatap Naruto antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

“Sakura.. aku tak percaya Ino melakukan semua ini..” Naruto membuka kain kotor penuh darah, keringat, air mata dan liur yang membekap mulut gadis tersebut. “Aku akan buka ikatanmu! Bertahanlah!”

“Hm.” Sakura menanggapi lemah. “Naruto..” Sakura menjatuhkan air matanya-menatap Naruto sendu. “Dia.. dia membunuh Hinata.”

Tubuh Naruto bergetar-terasa disambar petir. “Ka-Kau jangan menuduhnya!”

“Ka-Kau lihat tumpukan plastik itu? Itu adalah tubuh Hinata yang sudah dia bagi-bagi.” Sakura meringgis. Sakit dihati dan tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa ditahannya. “Ka-Kau masih mempercayai dan membelanya..” Sakura tersenyum getir, “Setelah kau lihat sendiri keadaanku sekarang.”

“Maaf Saku.. bukannya aku tak percaya padamu..” Naruto memegang pelipisnya. Frustasi. “Aku tak habis pikir Ino melakukan ini.”

“Tinggalkan aku disini! Pasang kembali kain itu kemulutku dan ikat tangan serta kakiku longgar.”

“Eh?”

“Cepat keluar dari sini dan laporkan si jalang sakit itu ke polisi!” Sakura menarik nafas panjang. “Aku menunggumu.”

Naruto menatap sendu gadis lemah didepannya. “Aku tak mau melihatnya dipenjara.”

“Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau ingin menutupi semuanya? Kalau begitu bunuh aku.”

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan pelan Sakura. “Apa yang kau katakan Sakura?! Aku tak sekeji itu!”

“Yeah!” Sakura mengangguk lemah. “Kau tak keji tapi pacarmu yang keji. Kenapa kau tak bisa membencinya? Putuskan saja dia!”

“Benci.. benci hanya untuk anak-anak.” Naruto memasang ikatan di kaki dan tangan Sakura-longgar. “Aku akan menanganinya dengan caraku sendiri.”

“Naru-“

“Bersabarlah. Aku akan mencuri kunci ruangan ini dan menyelipkannya dibawah pintu! Aku juga akan menyelipkan surat untukmu tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan.”

Sakura melotot. “Nar-“

“Saat aku menyelipkan kunci, berarti kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat.” Naruto memasang kembali kain-membungkam Sakura. “Saat itu kau bisa keluar dari kamar ini.”

Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

“Sebentar lagi kelas Ino berakhir. Aku harus berada dikampus agar dia tak curiga.” Naruto pamit seraya mematikan lampu dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Klak! Klak!

Naruto mengunci kamar mengerikan tersebut dengan berjuta kegalauan dipikirannya.

**-neverlookback-**

“Ino.. apa yang harus kulakukan?” Naruto duduk di bangku taman tempat sebelumnya dia duduki. Tempat sebelum dia menggeledah apartemen pacarnya. “Apakah ini semua salahku?”

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap awan di langit biru. Ingatan masa lalu kembali lewat dipikirannya.

**-Flashback: On-**

Naruto berbaring sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya di hamparan padang rumput. _Blue saphire_ -nya menatap kosong awan-awan yang bergerak lambat dilangit.

“Naru!”

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis pirang yang tengah berlari kecil padanya. Gadis tersebut berjongkok disamping Naruto sambil menatap heran. “Kenapa kau tidur disini? pantas saja bajumu selalu kotor.”

“Aku suka disini Ino.” Naruto tersenyum menatap iris _blue aquamarine_ tersebut lembut. “Membuat pikiranku tenang.”

“Kalau begitu aku juga!” Ino merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto. Menjadikan sebelah lengan Naruto yang terlentang sebagai bantal.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menatap langit diatasnya. Ino mengikuti tingkah Naruto. Menatap langit.

“ _Ne_. Kenapa kau selalu menatap langit?”

Naruto tersenyum lembut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit. “Aku berharap menjadi awan dan dapat pergi kemanapun yang kumau.”

“Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?” Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya-menatap Naruto penasaran.

Naruto menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman lembutnya. “Kemanapun kau pergi.”

**-Flashback: Off-**

Tep!

Seseorang menutup mata Naruto yang asik menatap langit. Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan tersebut. “Tebak siapa!”

Naruto tertawa kecil. “Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino-pacarku yang centil!”

“Hey!” Ino menjitak pelan kepala Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil menatap Ino dihiasi senyuman canggung. “Bagaimana kelasmu?”

“Membosankan seperti biasa.” Ino menarik nafas panjang sambil membetulkan posisi tas selempang hitamnya. “Naru, pulang yuk!”

“Aku lapar.” Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya seperti ibu hamil.

Ino memutar bola matanya-bosan. “Ayo keapartemenku. Aku masakan sesuatu.”

“ _Yatta_!”

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Cklek!

Ino membuka pintu apartemennya kemudian masuk diikuti Naruto.

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Brukk!

Naruto berlari kecil mendahului Ino kemudian tiduran di sofa ungu depan televisi. “Haaa. Lelahnya.”

“Tsk! Sungguh menyedihkan.” Ino berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pacarnya. “Kau seperti orang tua saja.”

“Ino sini!” Naruto menggerakan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Ino menghampirinya.

“Aku mau masak, kau diam aja disana!”

“Nanti saja!” Naruto berdiri seraya menghampiri dan sedikit menyeret Ino-membuat Ino agar duduk di sofa.

Cup!

Naruto mengecup bibir Ino sekilas kemudian kembali tiduran-menjadikan paha Ino sebagai bantal.

Srek! Srek!

“Hey!” Ino mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto kasar. “Apa maksudnya ini?”

Naruto nyengir kuda. “Sudah lama aku nggak dielus-elus sampai tidur sama kamu.”

“Jiahhh.” Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. “Aku harus masak. Bukankah kau lapar?”

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Ino menggeliat geli. “Aku ngantuk. Nanti malam aja.”

“Oke deh. Terserah.” Ino mengelus-elus pirang jabrik Naruto lembut-membuat pemiliknya terpejam nyaman.

Ino pun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. “Aku juga jadi ngantuk.”

Mereka berdua pun terlelap.

**Lunatic’s Lament**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Alur Cepat, Typo(s),  EYD Amburadul, Dll.**

Naruto berjinjit menghampiri Ino yang tengah memasak di dapur.

Grep!

Naruto memeluk Ino dari belakang. Ino sedikit terkejut  tapi melanjutkan kembali acara masaknya. “Masak apa _darling_?”

“Omelet.”

Snif! Snif!

“Aku tak sabar untuk menyantapnya.” Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya menatap tangan Ino yang tengah memasak-sendu.

“Kau menggangguku!” Ino menggeliat protes. “Duduk di meja!”

“Siap _darling_!” Naruto mengecup leher Ino seraya melepas pelukannya kemudian duduk di kursi kayu dengan meja makan persegi yang minimalis.

Tak lama kemudian makanan telah siap. Ino menghidangkan omelet dan jus jeruk di meja tersebut. Naruto menatap Ino yang cekatan dengan antusias.

“ _Itadakimasu_!” Naruto dan Ino mengucapkan kata khas yang biasa diucapkan sebelum makan. Naruto dan Ino _dinner_ berdua ditemani omelet dan jus jeruk.

“Ino.. tak terasa sudah tiga tahun kita bersama..”

Ino menghentikan suapannya. Menunggu lanjutan ucapan Naruto dengan antusias. “Malam ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat..”

“Eh? Kenapa malam ini?” tanya Ino penasaran.

“Aku mau tepat tengah malam kita bersama.” Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. “Tepat kita telah menjalin hubungan sebagai pacar selama tiga tahun ini.”

Ino tersenyum kecil. “Jadi, sekarang kita ke bukit?”

“Iya.. kita kebukit dan melihat bintang bersama.”  Naruto tersenyum ceria.

“Baiklah.” Ino mengangguk antusias. “Apa kita akan menginap?”

“Tentu saja!” Naruto seolah mengingat sesuatu. “Ah aku harus mengambil tenda dulu. Setelah selesai makan, aku keluar dulu ya. Kau bersiaplah.”

 “Oke! Sementara kau pergi, aku akan mengepak selimut, termos kecil, alas piknik dan membawa beberapa makanan ringan.”

“Kau tak perlu membawa makanan ringan, aku akan membelinya dijalan. Tapi kalau kopi dan air hangat..” Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. “Tentu saja harus bawa! Hehehe.”

Ino memeletkan lidahnya. “Dasar!”

**-neverlookback-**

Tep! Tep! Tep!

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap disebuah lorong gelap.

Krieet!

Naruto membuka salah satu pintu yang berjajar di lorong-perlahan seraya masuk ke ruangan gelap tersebut. Naruto membuka sebuah lemari besar, dia menatap isi lemari tersebut sambil menyipitkan matanya-mencoba fokus. “Mungkin yang ini.” Naruto mengambil salah satu kotak yang bertumpuk disana seraya membukanya.

Snif! Snif!

“Dari baunya.. aku yakin ini!” Naruto membawa kotak tersebut keluar dari ruangan gelap tersebut.

**-neverlookback-**

“ _Tadaima_!”

Naruto nyelonong masuk kedalam apartemen Ino dihiasi senyum sumringahnya. Kemudian duduk memperhatikan Ino yang tengah mengepak selimut dan alas untuk tiduran sambil melihat bintang di bukit.

_Darling will you please, take a  walk with me?_

_We can count the stars that disappear._

_I wish you could see, you’re the only girl I’ve ever dreamed of_

_(Alesana – A Lunatic’s Lament)_

Naruto menyanyikan bait lagu favoritnya sambil menunggu Ino mengepak barang bawaan.

“Yosh! Selesai!” seru Ino antusias. “ _Come on! Lets go_!”

Hal-hal seperti ini memang sangat disukai Ino. Menurutnya melihat bintang bersama pacar itu sangat romantis dan membuatnya _high tension_.

“Ou!” sahut Naruto tak kalah antusias.

Naruto dan Ino keluar dari apartemen dengan membawa tas ransel yang penuh.

“Hup!” Ino menaruh tasnya diatas jok motor thunder putih pacarnya.

Naruto merogoh celana jeansnya. “Eh?! Ino tunggu sebentar ya! Kunci motorku ketinggalan diatas meja makan!”

“Huh!” Ino mendengus kesal. “Kau selalu saja ceroboh! Cepat!”

“Baik!” Naruto langsung berlari kembali ke apartemen Ino.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kertas dari balik bajunya dan mengambil kunci kamar yang tergeletak disamping televisi.

Syuut!

Naruto menyelipkan selembar kertas dan sebuah kunci kamar tempat Sakura disekap.

Tok! Tok!

“Saku! Aku dan Ino akan segera pergi! Kau bisa keluar!” seru Naruto pelan kemudian berlari-keluar dari apartemen menghampiri Ino yang melipat tangan didada-tengah menunggu Naruto disamping motornya.

“Cepat Naru!”

“Iya! Iya! Sabar donk _darling_!” Naruto menaiki motornya setelah mengambil ransel yang tergeletak di jok motor kemudian menyampirkannya di dada. “Ayo naik!”

“Okeee!” Ino duduk dibelakang Naruto seraya memeluk erat sang pacar.

Naruto menstater motornya, melajukan motornya meninggalkan gedung apartemen cukup mewah tempat Ino tinggal.

Didalam apartemen atau lebih tepatnya di dalam ruangan tempat Sakura disekap, Sakura berhasil melepaskan ikatan yang sudah dua hari ini mengikatnya. “Ugh!” Sakura melepas kain yang mengikat mulutnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih Sakura mendekati saklar lampu yang cukup jauh darinya kemudian menyalakan lampunya.

Didepan pintu terlihat kertas dengan kunci diatasnya. Sakura segera memungut kertas dan kunci tersebut seraya membuka lipatan kertas dan membaca pesan Naruto.

_Sakura, ini kode kunci apartemen Ino 09XXXX_

_Telepon ambulance! Kau harus segera kerumah sakit!_

_Jangan lupa lapor polisi. Besok, datangi kami di bukit Konoha._

_Saku.. tolong maafkan Ino.. aku tak menyangka dia menjadi seperti ini.._

_Tolong sampaikan maaf pada keluarga Hinata._

_Aku sangat menyesalinya.. semua ini terjadi karena diriku._

_Aku tak mengerti kejiwaan Ino yang tak stabil semenjak kehilangan kedua orang tuanya._

_Sekali lagi, maaf._

“Naruto..” gumam Sakura menatap surat tersebut sendu.

**-neverlookback-**

Ino keluar dari tenda membawa sekotak kue kering ditangannya. Dia menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menatap langit sambil tiduran terlentang diatas alas piknik berwarna kotak-kotak merah. “Naru!”

“Hm?”

“Nih!”

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit pada gadis pirang yang tengah duduk disampingnya sambil menyodorkan sekeping kue kering. Naruto mengambil kue tersebut seraya memakannya. “Enak.”

“Aku belum mencobanya.” Ino mengambil sekeping kue lalu memakannya. “Iya. Kau beli darimana?” Ino merebahkan tubuhnya-tiduran disamping Naruto. Menjadikan lengan Naruto sebagai bantal.

“Rahasia.” Naruto memeletkan lidahnya pada Ino.

Ino meletakan kotak hitam berisi kue tersebut disampingnya sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. “Jiahhh. Main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi.”

Naruto tersenyum kecut menatap kue tersebut.

**-Flashback: On-**

“Yo Kiba!”

“Kau kenapa? Muram banget.” Kiba membuka kancing jas putihnya seraya duduk di samping Naruto. Dia menatap sahabatnya penasaran.

“Gak kenapa-napa.” Naruto tersenyum pahit seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak hitam yang dibawa Kiba. “Apa itu?”

Kiba membuka kotak tersebut-menampilkan kue kering. “Ini kue kering unt-“

Plak!

Kiba menampar tangan Naruto yang hendak mencomot kue tersebut. “Hey jangan sentuh!”

“Kenapa?” Naruto memelas menatap Kiba. “Pelit!”

Kiba langsung menutup kembali kotak berisi kue tersebut. “Ini kue beracun bodoh!”

“Eh?” Naruto menatap Kiba heran.

“Rumah Sakit Universitas meminta kami-para-mahasiswa-kedokteran untuk membuat racun yang dicampurkan kedalam kue.”

“Untuk apa?”

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. “Katanya sih cara yang lebih bagus dari pada menyuntik mati.”

“Haa?” Naruto semakin heran. “Apa rumah sakit universitas ini membunuh pasien?”

“Kalau pemiliknya sudah angkat tangan karena sakitnya parah dan tak bisa disembuhkan, mereka pasti akan meminta suntik mati pasien karena mereka tak tega melihatnya dan lebih memilih pasien agar beristirahat dalam damai.” jelas Kiba datar nan acuh.

“Apa-apaan rumah sakit ini? Kenapa menerima membunuh orang?!” Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

“Haa-a? Apa yang kau katakan? Pasien yang aku maksud itu hewan!” Kiba menggoyang-goyang kotak berisi kue yang dipegangnya. “Dan kue ini juga makanan anjing! Dasar bodoh!”

“O-Oh begitu..”

“Ya.” Kiba berdiri seraya merapikan jas putihnya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya-menatap Kiba heran. “Mau kemana?”

“Menyimpan kue ini di lab. Ja!” Kiba berjalan menjauh menuju tempat tujuannya.

**-Flashback: Off-**

“Ino.” Naruto memeluk Ino erat.

Ino membalas pelukan Naruto. “Hng?”

“Ayo kita jadi awan.”

“Hihi.” Ino tertawa geli seraya menatap Naruto yang memejamkan matanya. “Tentu saja.”

Ino menatap awan hitam yang bergerak lambat menutupi langit berbintang. Dia tersenyum kecil-gambaran masa lalu terlintas dipikirannya.

_Ne. Kenapa kau selalu menatap langit?_

_Aku berharap menjadi awan dan dapat pergi kemanapun yang kumau._

_Kau mau pergi kemana?_

_Kemanapun kau pergi._

_Baiklah, aku kan selalu disampingmu._

“Naruto..” Pandangan Ino mulai menggelap, dia memejamkan matanya seraya memeluk Naruto erat. “Kemanapun kau pergi, aku kan selalu disampingmu.”

**The End**


End file.
